


Surprise

by Ebhenah



Series: Klancemas 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Fluff, Keith is a good dad, Klancekid, Laith, Lance is a good dad, M/M, happy klance, klance kids, klancemas, monthly klance, surro-baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Keith loves his family (including his in-laws) and finds it hard to deny them anything.Written for the Klancemas event by MonthlyKlance on tumblrKlancemas 2018"Surprise”Dec 7: Sweaters(A future Klance-Family Fic)





	Surprise

Why had they been soooo impatient for those first steps? Why had they thought that him learning to walk would be a GOOD thing? Not that he didn’t want his son to learn to walk, but, even Kosmo was struggling to deal with the little speed demon- and Kosmo could TELEPORT!

Thace was 14 months old and had been walking for less than a week, and already he had advanced to sprinting at a near-Olympic level of speed. He’d been cruising around hanging on to furniture for a while, and before that he was crawling- so Keith had thought that their child-proofing was, you know, pretty much done.

Not true.

He wasn’t exactly sure HOW, but Thace’s ability to travel through areas without hand-holds somehow meant that he had something in his hand or mouth that he shouldn’t have been able to reach at all times. It was… stressful.

His ass had BARELY touched the cushions of the couch when he heard that triumphantly glee-filled laugh that meant ‘I found something COOL’ from around the corner. He surged back to his feet and rushed to see what he’d gotten into this time. Thace took one look at him and stuffed his clenched fist into his opposite armpit, twisting away and wailing “noooooo!”

It took a minute but he was able to pry his surprisingly strong hand open to discover- a marble. HOW? There was absolutely NO REASON for there to be a marble anywhere in their quarters! Where did it come from? Were there more? Because if there were more, Thace WOULD find them and try to eat them. He tried to eat everything.

“Where’d you find this? Huh, buddy? Can you show, Daddy?”

Thace just scowled at him. He wasn’t really sure what else he was expecting, honestly. He was only 14 months old, after all.

The front door slid open to reveal his husband, carrying a huge paper bag. “Uh-oh,” Lance said as he shut the door, “someone doesn’t look very happy.”

“I took away his marble,” Keith sighed. “So, I’m the worst right now.”

“How did he get a MARBLE?!?!”

“That’s what I want to know! How was Cuba?”

“Cuba was great,” Lance answered, toeing out of his shoes and shrugging awkwardly out of his jacket while juggling the bag.

“I could take the bag, you know,” Keith chuckled.

“But that would ruin the surprise!”

“PIES!” Thace clapped his hands excitedly.

“Yes, chiquito, a surprise for you,” Lance scooped the toddler up one-handed and kissed his cheek with a loud popping noise, “oh man, Christmas is gonna be so much fun this year!”

“Christmas is always fun with your family, Lance,” Keith pointed out.

“Yeah, but look how excited he is!”

“PIES! PIES! PIES!”

“Babe, you need to hurry up with that because he’s about ten seconds away from all that excitement turning into a tantrum.”

“Okay, okay… sit…” Lance dropped onto the couch and settled Thace beside him and Keith had to smile at how very alike they were as he joined them. The same nose, same high, delicate eyebrows, same coppery-gold skin, same heart-stopping smile. The only feature of his that he could spot in his son was the eyes. Thace had his wide, uptilted eyes and thick lashes, but even so, it was Lance’s ocean blue color that peered up at him, not his purpley-grey. It probably shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did- Lance and Rachel looked a lot alike, and most of the McClains had a strong resemblance to each other.

Lance pulled out a soft, floppy bundle wrapped in tissue paper and set it on Thace’s lap. The baby was so overwhelmed with excitement that all he could do was scream as he tore into the paper, sending little shredded bits and pieces flying into the air. His husband had been right, Christmas was going to be so much fun this year- provided they could keep Thace from eating something horrifyingly dangerous, like any number of Christmas decorations.

“Whatcha got there?” Keith asked once Thace got through the paper and grabbed the colorful fabric it held. He flailed his little arm, squealing with delight as the ‘pies’ flapped around.

“PIES! PIES!”

“Clearly, it is a surprise, Daddy,” Lance somehow managed to keep his voice completely deadpan while his expression was the very image of mischief. “Here, babe, this is for you,” he handed Keith a bundle identical to Thace’s but bigger.

Keith unwrapped the tissue paper and held up… a Christmas sweater.

It was black with thin red, blue and purple stripes above and below a row of white snowflakes that sat at roughly mid-chest.

“Ummmm?” He looked to Lance, hoping to get an explanation as to why he was being given a Christmas sweater, in November.

“My mother knit one for each of us,” Lance said, “yours is black with red, blue and purple stripes. Mine is red with black, blue and purple stripes. Thace’s is green with a snowman, but the cuffs on his sleeves are red, blue, black and purple. See? We match!”

“Okay… but WHY?!?!”

“Oh, yeah… she’s pissed we didn’t do a cheesy family holiday photo last year. She insisted she couldn’t properly show off her grandson because we didn’t do the cheesy family pic OR the Santa pic-”

“We TRIED to do the Santa pic!” Keith protested, “Thace was scared to death of Santa! He started crying when we got anywhere close to him!”

“I know, babe, I know… and I TOLD her that… but, this year we gotta do the picture of the three of us. Annnnd it needs to be done in time for her to put it in the family newsletter with the Christmas cards.”

“Do we HAVE to wear the sweaters?”

“I wanna say no… but that would mean explaining to my mother why we didn’t wear the hand-knit sweaters she made specifically for our Christmas pictures and I’m not willing to do that. Are you?”

Keith sighed. He hated Christmas sweaters, just, on principle… but he loved his mother-in-law. He really did. She was lovely and warm and kind and bursting with love. “I guess our only hope is that they don’t fit?”

“Thace!” Lance clapped his hands, “wanna put on your surprise? Let’s put it on!” He wrangled their son into the sweater despite the toddlers muffled protests when he couldn’t see for all of two seconds. Keith followed suit, pulling the sweater on. The wool was actually really nice- soft and warm and not itchy at all. “Look chiquito! A SNOWMAN!”

“Mo-man!” Thace repeated sliding off the couch to kind of gallop around in a circle in celebration of his surprise. “Mo-man! Mo-man!”

“Okay,” Keith sighed, “that’s very cute. Look how happy he is! It’s the tiniest bit big, so it might actually fit all the way to Christmas.”

“You look pretty adorable, too,” Lance purred, leaning over to press a kiss against the side of Keith’s throat. “It’s a good fit.”

“I’m guessing she made you try yours on in front of her?”

“Yep- also a perfect fit.” Lance pulled his own sweater on to demonstrate, and reluctantly, Keith had to admit that the shade of red she’d chosen looked REALLY good on Lance.

“Dammit. We are going to be the cheesy couple in matching Christmas sweaters in a newsletter.”

Lance laughed, wrapping him in a hug, “how far you’ve fallen, Edge-Lord.”

Keith let his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder and smiled when Lance ended the hug but left his arm wrapped behind Keith’s back sliding down to settle on his hip. They watched their son spin and prance happily around the room in his festive snowman sweater, being herded away from the exits by his space wolf. He snuggled close to his husband, the sweater already making him feel cozier- the knowledge that his mother-in-law had put so much thought and effort into MAKING him a sweater to wear instead of just buying one warming his heart just as surely as the wool warmed his body.

How far he’d fallen, indeed.

He’d fallen deeply in love with the man beside him.

He’d fallen right into the midst of the chaos that was the big boisterous extended McClain family with all their traditions and their huge hearts and open doors and easy affection.

And then fallen in love all over again with the little boy that was still chanting about his ‘mo-man’ sweater.

He’d fallen deep into domestic bliss.

He was STILL falling, a little further everyday.

The cheesy family picture with the matching sweaters and being part of the McClain family newsletter sounded pretty perfect, after all.

Falling was the scariest best thing he’d ever done.


End file.
